Unexpected
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: Well, it may seem like rather unorthodox way to tell your boss that the captives are escaping, but for Shego unorthodox is the way to go.


_**A/N: Okay, this is my first 'Kim Possible' story on the site but it is not my first story. I noticed there's not too many Drakken/Shego fics out there so I just wanted to add to the current list…**_

Unexpected 

'_A kiss is a trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous' _

_-Ingrid Bergman _

Things weren't looking too bright for 'Team Possible.' They somehow managed to get captured by their adversaries and bound to a very sturdy looking metal column that kept their foe's current lair standing. Now many may think being tied to a metal column, in their enemy's fortress being shadowed by the foreboding thoughts of the imitate torture that they would endure was bad enough.

Those people didn't have to listen to Dr. Drakken gloat.

"Now Kim Possible! I have effortlessly captured-"

Before the blue skinned scientist could continue he was cut off by a curt scoff coming from his raven-haired accomplice.

"Effortlessly? You had **me** do everything while you sat on your ass and tinkered with some machine that I'm not even sure you know how to work." Her tone seemed cutting and cynical. Her easy-going and calm disposition wavered; even though her appearance seemed docile her fuse was short. She knew her boss may not be the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to acknowledging other's accomplishments and hell nether was she but he could _at least_ giver her a 'good job Shego' or 'keep up the great work Shego!'

"Now Shego, don't be crass." Drakken chastised still wearing his 'I just captured Kim Possible' grin. He seemed like the happy-go-lucky type, the kind Shego rarely associated her self with. But he had a certain evil edge to everything he does. That hidden passion behind all of his schemes. Frankly she didn't mind that they always failed, but the fact they were some of the few people that enjoyed their jobs (legal or not) and brought home the money (illegally but got it none-the-less) She liked how they each had a mutual understanding and respect on a professional level.

Being personal was the one thing that scared her.

"Anyway before I was so _rudely _interrupted," the blue skinned man sent Shego a mild glare. "Now that I have Kim Possible and her side-kick..." Drakken stopped suddenly, inspecting the blonde boy's face.

"…whose name escapes me." He finished lamely still mentally contemplating what the boy's name was.

Ron shook his head sadly as if he just witnessed a child misbehave and was lecturing them about why it was wrong.

"First off my name is Ron, Kim's boyfriend."

"Wait wait, hold the phone! Him-" Shego pointed one finger to Ron.

"And her-" She pointed her other finger to Kim

"Are together?" She wrapped her middle finger around her pointer finger visually showing what she meant.

Kim let out a heavy sigh.

'_Here we go'_

The two villains doubled-over with laughter, occasionally sputtering out words that didn't really have any point to the topic. Thus proving that Kim's arch foes are just one screw short of a death ray.

Once the duo caught their breath and mocked the two heroes into (almost) submission Shego stated.

"Wow, this is just _too good_! Kimmie and the Screw-up?" She threw her head back and cackled wickedly partially holding onto her employer for support.

Ron glanced from one criminal to the other noting Shego's arm casually placed around Drakken's neck from when she was about to fall over with hysterics.

"Really, how hard is it to remember three letters? I mean seriously you guys are SUPER villains you're **supposed** to go above and beyond to remember your arch foe's names including the side-kick." The blonde teen concluded with childishly sticking his tongue out at the green woman.

"_Oh_ puh-leze act your age not your IQ. But honestly Kimmie where did you find him? On a yellow brick road covered in straw begging to see the wizard?" Shego snarked amusement evident in her emerald eyes.

"Shego…I don't get it." Dr. Drakken whispered cupping his hand over his mouth as a school child might do when telling a secret.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." She mumbled now turning her attention back to their captives.

"Okay so you guys got the pleasantries. The whole '_I've got you now Kim Possible!'_ part so Doctor D why don't you tell them the 'oh-so-secret-plan' so we can fail already." The sarcasm rolled off her tongue clear as day and she had the usual edge in her tone that just screamed 'don't mess with me.'

Drakken groaned and locked eyes with his side-kick.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you Shego, we can't win with that attitude. So cut the lip."

Drakken was easily agitated and annoyed. He seldom got enraged but if you continually provoke him, he could snap.

"How many times do _I_ have to tell _you_ that we _won't_ win with any attitude." She retorted waving her hands around for emphasis.

"We could if we tried." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest looking like a five year old who just received a time out. Shego withdrew her arm from around her boss, flushing slightly.

"Name one time we won." Shego's simple statement hit home and silenced the blue hued scientist.

"Anyway they always escape during one of your rants, it still surprises me how they don't fall asleep." Her musings seemed to make the captives smirk smugly at the villain's constant failures. They won't know when Mr. Barken would toss a pop quiz at them, but they could always count on Drakken and Shego losing.

But the man in the lab coat seemed almost, hurt? He was not a very proud man. Yes he did take advantage of all of the times he had the chance to brag and gloat but he never had such opportunities in the past. He always threw himself into his work, the one think he considered himself good at to distract himself from the area's he lacked in. He always tried his hardest to seem strong but even the strongest walls can crumble.

"My rants are not boring you just don't understand a good speech." His reply was defensive; he always got worked up when someone challenged him.

Shego scoffed offhandedly

"Good speech my ass, just finish off the cheerleader." She pointed a glowing hand in the direction of the red-head and her boyfriend.

"Took ya long enough." Rom murmured while idly picking his nails. The cheerleader in question shot her companion a readable glare that said 'mouth shut.'

Drakken looked slightly taken aback at Shego's abruptness. He noticed he may not be the only one who got defensive when things got too personal. He quickly regained his composure.

"My plan is to use the Mega Water Evaporator to suck up all of the water from the oceans and hold it until the world grants me supreme ruler!" He laughed evilly at what he considered 'genius.'

"So uh…where are you gonna hold the water?" Asked the blonde teen curiously, tilting his head upward to further inspect the large device.

At this question Shego's interest was piqued. She hadn't heard the full extent of the plan and wondered if it was as 'full-proof' as her employer assured.

The Doctor's face paled to a muted blue.

"Well uh that's easy!" He lied wracking his brain for possible reasons he didn't take that important factor into consideration.

"It'll all go under the lair." He announced sticking by his loosely fabricated fib. Kim and Ron shared a knowing look. They both new that Drakken had a tendency to not think things through and he made some stupid mistakes. So their gears started turning as they both thought the same thing.

'_Plan.'_

"So how is the water from all of the oceans going to fit under this lair?" Kim asked with false innocence.

The blue man's poker face faltered as he uneasily scratched his neck silently pleading his female accomplice to come to his rescue.

'Fat chance.' She thought filing her nails. For some twisted reason, she enjoyed watching her boss squirm. He almost seemed sorta…cute when he was nervous.

'Wait, cute?! I don't do cute.'

"He is **not** cute." She mumbled struggling to straighten her thoughts.

"Who's not cute?" Drakken asked moving his face into Shego's peripheral vision.

Shego froze. He couldn't have heard her? She just imagined him saying that. Her mind was strained and it was just playing tricks on her. Right?

Wrong.

"Who's not cute Shego?" Drakken asked again this time more forcefully, he was a little peeved that he was being ignored.

"Junior." She blurted out. Okay so her ex-boyfriend was not the name she should have said in front of her boss and her enemies but it was better then who she was really thinking.

Drakken was slightly bemused at why she would be thinking about her ex-boyfriend at a time like this.

'_Didn't she break up with him a year ago anyway?'_ The Doctor mused scratching his chin thoughtfully.

'_Wait, since when do _I_ care about Shego's personal affairs?'_

The mad scientist shook his head as if trying to chase his questioning thoughts out of his mind. Swiftly he turned his back to his assistant and his hostages fiddling with his machine attempting to figure out how he could fit an un-measurable amount of water under his lair.

'_Okay, because that wasn't weird.'_ Shego thought sarcastically confused at Drakken's behavior. Sure the man had his quirks but she should be used to his behavior by now, why wasn't this normal to her and what the hell was this feeling in the pit of her stomach, that fluttering feeling that just would not go away.

She really didn't like thinking. She was more of an action type of person. That's why she decided to work for Dr. Drakken in the first place. He had the brain and she supplied the brawn. She really didn't expect them to work as close as they did though. When ever he came up with a new plan he would explain the basics to her and tell her what she could do to help. But the plans he produced now started coming faster. She eventually moved into the lairs with him. After the countless times they were attacked on their home turf she needed to be around all the time. The Doctor soon insisted that she be available twenty-four hours and seven days a week.

Oddly she didn't object. She considered it a good idea to move in, to make herself familiar around people again. Maybe trusting someone beside herself would do her some good.

Kim and Ron saw this as an opportunity. Drakken was busying himself with his contraption and Shego was lost in thought.

Plan Rufus was a go.

"Okay buddy." Ron whispered gaining the attention of his pet and friend Rufus.

"Chew through the ropes." The pink rodent vigorously nodded and dug his teeth into the twine.

'_I thought they'd learn from their mistakes and put Rufus in a cage.'_ Kim pondered thankful for their way of escape. _'Oh well, better for us.'_

'_Why would trusting someone else be better for me?'_ Shego thought fruitlessly not really comprehending. But her thoughts were cut short by faint whispers and almost inaudible chewing noises.

'_They're escaping with the rats help! I told Doctor D to put him in a cage.'_

"Uh…Doctor D?" Shego addressed poking her employer in the back.

"One moment Shego." He responded fingering a blue wire and plugging it into a random hole.

"But this kinda can't wait." She prodded, poking him again this time more cogently.

He still kept his back turned to her as he responded.

"Look Shego I'm almos-" but he was cut off by Shego although not in the way he expected.

Just as Rufus was about to chew through the final rope binding Ron's legs, Kim heard talking.

"We gotta move Ron! Fast!" She stated trying to quicken the untying process. But she stopped suddenly. Something was amiss. What happened to the talking?

Kim slowly turned around facing the direction she last saw Drakken and Shego and she swore she could taste the salad she had for lunch.

Drakken expected Shego to yell at him, to tell him how much of an idiot he was or how much of a loser he was. He expected her to make some sort of sarcastic remark mocking his invention or something else about him. But what he wasn't expecting was her _kissing_ him. Kissing was something he wasn't used to. Sure he pecked his mother on the cheek but this was entirely different. He anticipated kissing just to be a man's lips massaging a woman's lips. But Shego was _opening her mouth!_

'_Was that her tongue?!'_

Shego, to her own amazement was enjoying it? She had kissed many men in her lifetime. Some would bite her lip gently as they kissed, some would use their tongue but Drakken's mouth simply went slack.

'_He didn't back off but he didn't kiss bac- ohhh I didn't expect him to be able to use his tongue like _that_.'_

Shego slowly brought her arm behind his head and tangled her hand in his hair. Somehow his arm found its way around her waist, tugging her closer to him. Just when Drakken thought the kiss couldn't get any more intimate (unless they get into a more horizontal position…) Shego moaned? The blue scientist felt himself stifling a moan as well.

While the two villains shared a passionate embrace, the two heroes watched in morbid fascination. Just when they thought the day was torture enough, they suddenly see one of the most disgusting things they thought they would only have nightmares about.

Kim briefly thought Drakken was going to put Shego on the lab table if it wasn't for her breaking off.

"What I was _trying_ to tell you was they were getting away." She calmly stated subconsciously licking her swelled lips. The evil doctor's face fell as several emotions overcame him at once. First bewilderment, then anger and lastly hurt. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before finally responding.

"So…you only did that to gather my attention?" He wanted his voice to come out cool and collected but it only came out weak and feeble.

Shego felt ashamed. After the many years she had worked for this man, she knew something like this would have happened, it always did. And the percentage of it happening went up when she started living with him. True, the kiss was only to gain his attention and she knew the teens would see it knowing it would fleetingly distract them. But after gaining a reputation of an 'ice queen' she thought feelings like love and affection were for the weak. If that is what it takes to be weak…

Then she sure as hell was weak when she kissed that man.

But telling him that wasn't really her shtick. Mutual respect was what she liked. She was never one to discuss her feelings with other people. She could never say 'sorry' or 'thank you.' She was a very proud person and her boss knew that. They would have their little 'banters' and he would throw some insults at her. But they would never belittle her, never low-blows and he obviously didn't mean them.

But now he was begging her, either lose a little pride or lose this chance.

She sighed and turned her head away from the blue man.

"Look…I want to say this and try to get as non-mushy as possible. So here it is. Doctor D, that sorta started as a distraction but…it really didn't end that way…" She trailed off knowing she said too much although not altogether regretting it.

His face seemed to radiate pure, unadulterated elation.

She couldn't stand it.

"I said I didn't want to get mushy _Drew_. So please wipe that silly grin off your face."

His smile was gradually toned down but she could tell most of it was still there…and oddly enough she didn't mind.

"Were Drakken and Shego just tongue wrestling?!" Ron exclaimed shell-shocked and possibly scared for life at the visual image he and Kim just witnessed.

Kim rolled her eyes trying her hardest to maintain a cool manifestation but still thoroughly surprised.

"Well if you put it _that _formally." Shego curtly quipped partially leaning on Drakken and giving little Kimmie the evil eye.

"Okay Ron, I think it's time to go." Kim pointed out taking a hold on his shirt collar toward the coincidently located exit door.

"Ohh big shiny red button!" Ron stated as he pressed said button which had a distinct sign that read 'Do Not Touch.' Meaning one thing…

"Self destruct sequence in ten seconds." The computer's monotone droned emotionlessly.

"I thought it was thirty!" The green woman screamed as she forlornly watched her foes leave the lair unscathed.

"Thirty doesn't come cheap Shego."

The woman sighed as she swiftly grasped her companion's lapel and placed an arm around his waist.

"Okay Drew we're going to jump." Shego instructed no hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.

'_Well when she says my name like that it doesn't sound bad.'_ He thought forcing his eyes closed. In one movement Shego pressed them both out of one of the back windows and into the lake beside their (former) dwelling.

Upon reaching the surface they watched in silence as their lair exploded only to be reduced to burning rubble and concrete.

Drew Lipsky sighed and placed his arm around his new girlfriend.

"Well, at least it was a rental."

The End.

_**A/N: Okay that was it so please kindly review. Constructive criticism won't be bad, considering this is my first story in the Kim Possible fandom. **_


End file.
